1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a relay for communication.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Provision of contents via the Internet has been spread widely as the Internet has become commonplace recently. Accompanying with this provision of contents, predetermined information is provided. For example, Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2001-266005 discloses a technique for display a banner advertisement accompanying a Web site in predetermined area on the screen. Using this technique, advertisement can be performed with the provision of contents to users.
Furthermore, Japanese unexamined patent publication 2001-520491 of a PCT application discloses a technique regarding a device for obtaining a multimedia object from a packet that contains data for bidirectional communication such as speech communication without limiting to one-way communication such as a Web site and for displaying the same. For instance, if a communication application that is used by a speaker on the Internet telephone has this device, it is possible to display a graphic such as a banner advertisement on the computer display during the speech communication on the Internet telephone.
However, in order to display a multimedia object during the bidirectional communication as explained above, it is necessary to install the device disclosed in the above-mentioned second patent publication in the communication application that is used for the bidirectional communication. In this case, since communicators usually use different communication applications depending on communication carrier venders, the above-mentioned device has to be customized to the communication application. Therefore, it is difficult for a third party except for the communication carrier vender to add information such as a multimedia object to a communication packet such as the Internet telephone and to perform an advertisement service.